Destiny, Fate, and Love
by TealEye
Summary: Meeting him was destiny. Becoming his friend was a choice. But falling in love with him I had no control over.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm deciding to write another story, even though I still have some unfinished ones. Bah, doesn't everybody? Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and, yes, there are going to be mistakes because I typed all of this on my phone. But it won't let me do spell check! Little fucker! *throws phone at wall***

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I've always wounded about love. It was just so unexpected, so sudden, and so...thrilling. This first time I saw him, I knew I had a bad case of it. But

who could blame me? He was hot, handsome, and tall. He was the captain of the football team, but whenever is a pretty popular boy not?

Anyway. And his eyes: An odd onyx-green color. His skin was tan. Even a blind man could see that he had been working out.

But the oddest thing about him? He had pink hair. Yes, pink. Dear god, I sure hoped that he wasn't gay.

But, I had no idea who he was. I had just transferred here from Sabertooth Academy, to Fairy Tail academy. It was odd, though: Sabertooth were the

Sabertooth Tigers, obviously, while Fairy Tail was the Dragonslayers...huh. Still. They were neck to neck in skills for all sports.

Back to pretty boy. He was walking with his gang of friends, who I guessed were the populars. They were all breathtakingly handsome and beautiful:

people way out of my league.

I watched them walk into the doors, laughing and talking. As soon as they left my sight, I snapped back into reality.

People were stealing a lot of glances at me, the boys giving lookes where I don't appreciate to be looked at. Sure, I knew I had an amazing body: The

doesn't mean I like to show it off everytime I go into public places.

I tried to pull down my short blue skirt. Jesus! Why were they so short?! They were about three inches from mid thigh length. And the sweaters: So

tight! I was certain I had ordered my right size. Had I gotten the wrong one? I was also pretty sure socks weren't supposed to go up this high.

As I entered the ten story building, I had only realized how big this school was. I don't remember this becoming a fucking maze!

I reached into my maroon bag for my schedule.

Locker 172...combo 11-15-13. That was on the second floor. Great. I was going to be trampled to death on the stairs.

I looked for a opening to get into the flow of people, and as soon as I saw one, I made a beeline for it.

Man, these people were fast! I was practically running. And it didn't help with all the boys towering over me. Seriously: Every single boy in this school

was six foot or taller. Stupid womanizer giants.

Finally, I saw the golden numbers 172 jump out at me. My locker was in the very middle. Awesome. Great.

I jumped out, almost slamming into the lockers.

"You knew?" A friendly masculine (having qualities or appearance traditionally associated with men, esp. strength and aggressiveness.) asked.

I looked up, craning my neck.

It was pretty pinky.

"Yeah." I was surprised by how friendly and calm my voice sounded. I thought I was going to sound like Dobby from Harry Potter.

"These halls can be a mob if you aren't careful sometimes. Just a warning." He said, smiling.

I smiled back.

Now...to see if this combo would work, or if I needed a crow bar. Lets find out.

As I put my combo in, I realized that pinky's locker was next to mine.

It worked. Sorta. I had to slam it hard a few times.

I was lucky it didn't smell like moldy cheese and socks. I dumped all of my school stuff in it, stuffing my bag in.

I sighed after I was done, and then glanced at the clock. Five minutes between each class. Back at Saber, it was three. They expected their students to

be on time, their lockers organized.

Welp, clearly that wasn't going to be a problem here. I hoped.

I taped my class schedule on the door of my locker carefully, trying not to hit pinky.

(Forgive me, I'm not in high school.)

Homeroom, Language Arts, History, Algebra 1, Specials, Lunch, Biology, and at the end of the day, Study Hall. (Was that enough?)

I sighed, and gathered my agenda, along with a pen and pencil. Then, I walked to Mr. Clive's class.

I felt a towering presence behind me.

"Has anyone ever told you how short you were?" Pinky asked, walking beside me.

"I'm 5'4, thank you very much." I huffed, looking at his face. He laughed.

"How tall are you?" I asked, being friendly. Might as well try to make friends now.

"6'5."

My eyes bugged out.

"...w-well, I guess that doesn't surprise me." I said, but I was was still surprised.

"Every girl is short. All guys here are tall. Better get used to it." He said, shrugging.

"Why are you following me, Pinky?" I asked, after he climbed up a flight of stairs with me.

"Well, you're new, so I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself, right? That, and, we seem to be heading in the same direction. By the way, my name is Natsu."

I blushed. That was sweet of him, I guess. Huh. Natsu. I liked it.

"I'm Lucy." I said, making eye contact with 's door number, 206.

And it turns out: Natsu and I were in the same class. I glanced at the clock. One minute.

I studied the seats carefully. There were thirty chairs, six by five rows. Hmm...definitely not next to the sick guy. Hmm...should I take the seat next to

a huge, muscular guy with long black spikey hair with piercings, or a small girl with periwinkle hair reading the book? Bookworm it was.

I, myself, was a bookworm, too. Reading was my one and only hobby.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, stand to the desk next to her. She looked up after reading another paragraph.

"Nope! Go right ahead. My name is Levy. Levy McGarden." She said, in a bright, friendly voice. I smiled back.

"I'm Lucy."

Levy returned back to her book.

My seat was right by the window in the second row. A guy with blue hair sat in front of me. He also had a weird red tattoo under his right eye, which

would be your left. A girl with beautiful, long, scarlet hair sat next to him. The uniform was different: Maybe she was the student council president?

Someone tapped my back.

"Sup." Natsu said, taking the seat behind me.

"Hey." I said, but quietly, because the teacher came in.

"Alright brats, sit your asses down." He boomed. I gulped.

Clive had dark red hair, with a gruffy look to his face. He had facial hair, and a scar on your right side of his forehead.

"To those of you who are knew, my name is Gildarts Clive, your homeroom and science teacher. Stand up and introduce your names. We'll start with

Mr. Fernandes, here." The guy with blue hair and tattoo stood up. Then the scarlet haired girl, Erza. Before Lucy knew it, it was her turn.

"Lucy." She simply said. A few guys did cat calls, and some whistled.

The only names Lucy remembered were Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Levy, Gajeel, and or course, Natsu. And all of

them were popular.

"Now. Do whatever you want. I'll be drinking off somewhere." Gildarts said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lucy's mouth fell

open. What kind of school was this? Teachers leaving whenever they liked. Before Lucy knew it, all of the populars went over near her. She felt

uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised, ash for brains. You didn't repeat Sophomore year!" A tall, handsome guy said to Natsu. He had raven black hair with midnight blue

eyes. Gray, Lucy remembered.

"Shut up, cold sore. I'm surprised you aren't in middle school." Natsu shot back, causing them to fight.

Lucy looked over to Levy, who was still reading her book.

"Is that The Running Dream?" Lucy gasped, reading the title. Levy's eyes snapped up, her face lighting up like the fourth of July.

"Yup! This book is amazing!"

And for the rest of the period, Lucy and Levy talked about the book. They also got to know each other more.

"So, how do you like Fairy Tail, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, wanting to know more about her new friend.

"I love it. So far, everyone has been nice to me." I said, smiling. It was true: This place was really nice.

"Where did you used to go to school?" Levy asked, fully turning her body so that she could face Lucy.

Crap...should I tell her? Everyone knew Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had a rotten history. They still do. Will Levy like me if I told her?

Her friend seemed to sense her discomfort.

"Its fine if you don't want to tell me, honestly, I'm sorry-"

Lucy laughed quickly.

"No, its not that. Its just that…I'm afraid you'll think badly of me." Lucy added shyly, placing her hands between her bare thighs and avoiding eye

contact.

Gray and Natsu were now listening. They didn't face her, but she knew it. They were both silent.

"I went to Sabertooth." Natsu's fist tightened, and Gray grinded her teeth together. The class died down, Levy's eyes widening.

"What's a Saber doing here?" Lisanna mumbled to her older sister. Mirajane just shrugged.

"You went to Sabertooth?" Natsu demanded, slamming his hands down on his desk while he stood up, staring hard into my eyes. I felt guilty, for some

reason. I gulped and nodded.

"Lay off, Natsu. Anyone who went to Sabretooth and came here clearly has a reason for leaving. I'm sure its the same case for Lucy."

Erza snapped, now putting a defensive hand on her shoulder.

Now this shocked Lucy. A person she barely knows was standing up for me.

Natsu hesitated.

"True...shes way too nice to be Saber property." He said, but still held my gaze.

Thankfully, the bell rang. I sighed in relief, but I knew the look on Natsu's face. I was going to tell him everything about Sabertooth.

I gathered up my stuff and rushed out into the hall, trying to lose him. Sadly, he caught up a few feet away from homeroom.

"Look, I think that's its stupid to hate someone if you don't like where they came from." I snapped, venom dripping from my words.

"Hate you? I don't hate you, Lucy!" Natsu said, sounding surprised.

"Well it sure looked like you did." I talked in my normal voice, rushing down the stairs.

I heard Natsu sigh.

"No, I could never hate you. It's just the people in the school I don't like, thats all."

"You mean Sting Eucliffe?" I suggested.

"Exactly."

Both of us were silent for a while, until we reached out lockers.

"You have anybody to sit by for lunch?" Natsu asked, slamming his lock shut the same time I did mine.

I laughed, and shook my head.

"Nah, I don't have any friends here yet." I said, smiling up at him.

He frowned.

"What are you talking about? You have me and Levy."

I felt really happy after he said that.

"Really? You mean that?" I sounded like a little kid.

Natsu laughed at my childness.

"Well, I've never met someone who could keep up with Levy about books. And you seem cute to me. Weird, but cute. And nice. And short." Natsu said,

looking down at me and patting my head.

"Hey! I'm not weird! And who would want to be as tall as you, giant?" I yelled, mad at him.

But Natsu just laughed, disappearing into a classroom.

I smiled after him. Honestly. How could someone survive with a friend like Natsu Dragneel?

* * *

**So how did I do? Good? Bad? I would love to hear your review! **

**-TealEye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! Yay! I'm glad you guys like this story x3 I loved reading your comments! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D And, so sorry I didn't write sooner...kinda lost all my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

All of the classes were the same: Introducing ourselves, the teacher going over on what we were going to do this year and each semester, blah blah

blah. Only one teach made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. His name was Maco Conbot, or Mr. Conbolt. He has a freshman son

named Romeo, who he boasted about the whole time.

Natsu, believe it or not, was in all of my class. And guess what? He sat right next to me every time. My heart pounded everytime he smiled or talked to

me. It was sad. I was madly in love and I had just met the guy.

He was the only popular who accepted me, besides Levy. Erza and Juvia too. But I stayed away from Lisanna. She was the school's slut, wearing a skirt

shorter than mine, with a vest far too small. She "accidentally" dropped her pencil and bent fully over to get it. Every guy behind her went to the

nurses office for severe nose bleeds.

But her sister, Mirajane, was a total sweetheart. Including their brother, Elfman. He seemed pretty cool and nice.

Finally, it was lunch.

Now, normal schools would have about half an hour to eat lunch. Nope. Fairy Tail han an hour. A freaking hour.

My new friends were about ten people in front of me, which left me standing alone with a guy who had orangish brownish hair. He also had glasses on,

with spiky hair. It reminded me of a lion's mane.

"Yo, Lucy." I said, pushing his glasses up.

"Hey." I replied, not feeling like talking.

"Loki, she's new here. Back off." A girl in front of me said, snapping at the playboy.

The girl had purple gray eyes, and long wavy brown hair. She was about five more inches taller than I was, with tan skin.

"Cana, must I remind you that I can do whatever I want?" Loki teased, purring.

Cana sneared.

"Don't go near him." She then told me, pulling me in front of her in the line.

"Thanks...Cana?" I said, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

Cana smiled.

"No problem. Wanna sit with me today?" She offered, shrugging.

I was relieved.

"Sure." I said, too happily.

I the line, I ordered a salad. Now, just because I eat salad it doesn't mean I'm on a diet. Truth is: I just love them. Don't know why. **(Except for me.)**

Cana led me towards a empty table in the center of the lunch room.

We were sitting right in the middle of the cafeteria. People were staring and whispering, stealing glances at me.

"Don't worry about it. They just aren't used to seeing you sit here. And, Fairy Tail rarley gets new kids."

Cana said, digging in on her curry.

"Why? Who sits here?"

Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel answered my question my sitting across and next to me.

Gajeel and Levy sat across from me, while Natsu sat next to me with Gray on his right.

"Lu-chan! I finished the book! It was amazing!" Levy gushed, holding the book up. I felt my face light up as Levy and I talked about it.

Soon enough, the whole table was filled up with the popular people. They all stole glances at me.

"Ne, Lucy? Why did you transfer?" Natsu whispered in my ear, after Gajeel stole Levy's attention.

My heart started to beat loudly. I felt excitement and joy flutter in my chest. I was surprised by how close his face was. It was perfect: smooth and tan,

not a single blemish on his handsome face.

"Can we talk where its more...private?" Right after I said that, someone screamed. The whole place went silent, looking in our direction. It had come

from our table. What on earth?...

Lisanna Strauss was standing up, covered in salad. What on Earth?...

Lisanna looked furious.

A small girl with long dark blue hair was holding a empty food try in a awkward position. Lisanna snapped her attention to her.

"You little brat! Look what you did to my clothes!" She yelled, towering over the small girl, who was cowering in fear.

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I tripped!" I said, on the very verge of tears. He eyes were glassy. Lucy started to get up. She knew, she just knew she

had to help the blue haired girl.

Lisanna raised her hand to strike, and Lucy dived in the way.

Pain erupted from Lucy's gut. Since Lucy was taller than the blue haired girl, Lisanna had struck her in the gut. She originally had aimed for the small

girl's face.

Lucy gritted her teeth. Man, Lisanna packed a punch!

"Lisanna-san, please don't hit other students. Go to the nurse about your clothes." Lucy gritted through her teeth, smiling. Lisanna looked surprised,

but then she glared.

Then, she simply stomped away, people laughing and snickering at her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The small girl said from behind Lucy.

Yeah, you kidding me? I get punched all the time! OF COURSE NOT! It felt like I was just going to collapse right on the floor!

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. You okay?" I asked, noticing how pretty the bluenette was.

"I'm Wendy. Yes, I'm fine, Lucy-san." She bowed, looking extremely uncomphortable from all the stares people were giving her.

"Hey. Go to the nurse." Gray said from the table without looking over.

Yeah...that might be a good idea. I ignored the stares and worried faces, the awed expressions. Huh. I guess people didn't really stand up to Lisanna.

I climbed the stairs and took a left. Wait...where was the nurse's office?

"Need a guide?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I whirled around, causing my wound to hurt even more. At least it wasn't as bad as it was before.

Natsu stood there, with wind blown hair. Had he run after me? Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. How sweet!

"Yeah..." Damnit, Lucy! Don't sound so happy to see him! He'll get suspcious!

But Natsu just laughed at her, and turned in the other direction.

"Sorry about all that. I'll have to talk to Lisanna later. Does it still hurt?"

"Nope." Lie.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how horrible you were at lying?" he asked, crossing his arms over his head.

I burst tout laughing, but stopped. Fuck! That hurt!

Natsu picked up his pace, silence following. Man, just how big was this school?

I almost rammed into Natsu when he stopped suddenly. I was about to yell at him, when he opened the door.

Lisanna was dressed in an ugly white shirt, showing off her lacy bra, but she still had her skirt on.

"Really! They should suspend that little..._thing_. She ruined my uniform!" She nagged, putting more mascara on in the sink mirror.

The nurse had pink hair, to Lucy's surprise. She looked old, maybe in her sixties or early seventies?

"Well? What is it now?" She snapped.

* * *

**What will Lucy say? Will she cover for Lisanna? Or will Natsu defend her? Find out in the next chappy!**

**-TealEye**


End file.
